Love in The Time of War
by Gypsysoul97
Summary: Princess Regina and Prince David fall in love against all odds. Both their kingdoms are in war.


Love in the time of war

Prologue

During the reign of King George, villagers suffered from abandonment and high taxes. Royalty demanded everything and gave nothing. People were tired of working for a king who didn't care about their interests, their family, their wellbeing, or their dignity. Sick of the oppression, King Henry Mills decided to help the poor and needy habitant of their neighbor land. He sent his troops to attack one of King George's that was causing panic in one of the main villages. Henry's army took the victory and freed the people from the abuse and unjust treatment, and invited them to join his fight against King George. They would fight together to free the rest of the kingdom from the tyranny and despotism of its ruler.

King George was not pleased when he heard the news. He and Henry never liked each other, they had a very different way of ruling and treating people. He knew that he was powerful, but he didn't want to enter in a war with King Henry, who was also powerful and had the respect and support of his people as well. He sent around 20 of his men to speak with King Henry to convince him that a war was not a good idea for any of their kingdoms. This group of men headed to the Mill's castle, leaded by King George's son, Prince Charming.

Chapter 1 "You saved me"

Regina and her maid, Red, were swimming in a river near the castle, enjoying the water and the bright sun. Regina was dressed in a white see-trough dress fitted to her body, she was only wearing a panty under it. The rest of her attire was sitting on the grass, a light blue gown and high heel stilettos.

-"Your majesty, we should get going. It's getting late and your mother is gonna kill both of us if she finds out where we have been."

-"Oh Red, but the water it's so good, and stop calling me your majesty, we have been friends since I can remember."

-"I know, but Ms. Cora doesn't like it."

\- "Well, Ms. Cora is not around."

-"Luckily for us." they both chuckled

David and his men were near the castle and decided to stop for a moment at the river. "We will give water to the horses and get some rest before we enter King George's palace. We have some time to rest or walk a little, we'll meet again in this same spot in 30 minutes. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and respect every person in this land. We came here to stop a war, not to start one."

Some of the men sat down, while other started walking and exploring the river and their surroundings. The Enchanter Forest was a breathtaking place.

Regina and Red were laughing and splashing water to each other when Red saw to knights of the King George's army staring at them with lust. "Regina we have to go, get your dress and run as fast as you can", Red said quietly. Regina looked back and saw the two men walking toward them. She panicked and swam out of the water. Red helped Regina to put on her dress but they didn't have enough time to fasten the corset. The ran into the forest, followed by the two nights. Red ran as fast as possible to the castle to get help, and Regina ran to the nearest village. She was breathing heavy, wet hair falling in front of her face, her dress was dirty and tears were running down her cheeks. She was afraid of what could happen to her, she has never been touch by a man and the idea of someone raping her scared her to death. She stopped to rest against a tree and for a moment she thought that the knight lost track of her. The feeling or relief didn't last, she heard a horse and started running again. She got the village and entered the small church, hoping to find someone to help her. The man entered the church right after her. She kept on running, exhausted, swearing, she couldn't breathe.

Red was running fast, the knight was at her feet. He jumped on top of her and caught her hands on his hands. She fought back and took a knife she always has attached to her leg and stabbed the man on the shoulder. She stood up and ran towards the castle again. "You're going to pay for this, wild beats!"

Red opened the door of the main room of the palace and almost fell from exhaustion. She saw Emma and one of the maids having a conversation. -"Princess Emma…Regina….Regina is in danger. One… of King George's men is…after her". Red said short of breath -"No, that can't be happening… where is she now?" -"She ran to the village near the river, we need to get some help".-" No, we don't have time, I'll go myself" –" But Princess we.." She couldn't finish her sentence, Emma stormed out of the door.

The knight slapped Regina on the face and she fell to the floor. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, he sat on top of her and started kissing her neck and collar bone. She tried to push him away but he was stronger. "Please stop, please…. Don't do this to me …please". She was shaking and crying heavily. The man slapped her again and her head hit the hard floor. He took the hem of her dress and ripped it up. He did the same to her corset. She covered her breast with her hands and more tears ran down her cheeks. "Stop please" she cried, but he kept on kissing her neck and touching her legs. The door of the church opened abruptly, the man stopped immediately and looked at the blonde young girl who was staring at him. "Let my cousin go". The man didn't let go of Regina, instead he started laughing. "And what are you gonna do if I don't". Emma stared at him, she was death serious, not even blinking. She looked at Regina and saw the fear in her eyes, her heart broke for her cousin.-"Emmaaa!" Regina yelled. Before she could answer, the man that Red stabbed on the shoulder attacked her from behind. She turned around and connected her fist with the man's jaw, but he recovered quickly and started fighting. The other man grabbed Regina's hands and kissed the top of her right breath and then bit her neck. And then Boom, a bullet had been shot into the man's back. Another bullet was shot to the man who was standing astonish in front of Emma. There was a silence, and Regina saw a tall, blonde, strong man approaching her. She tried to cover herself as much as possible. The man looked down at her and extended his hand to Regina to help her get up. He looked into her eyes, he realized he was scared of him. She didn't know him, and after what just happened to her it was difficult to trust anyone. He introduced himself –"My name is David, Prince David. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I don't want to hurt you. Let me help you get up and then escort you and the lady to your home.". She took his hand and got on her feet. She saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. This man just killed two of his men for her. She was scared and tired, but there was something about this man that made her feel safe. Emma ran and hugged Regina. -"Are you okay" - " I am fine, Emma, Thanks to this man" She let go of Emma and turned to the Prince – " Thank you, David. You saved our life and our honor". David nodded and gave her a half smile – "You're welcome. I was just doing my work Ms…" "Princess Regina". David stood in shook, he just saved the life of the king's daughter. He put his cloak around Regina's petite figure and cover her body. She thanked him and he nodded. "We should get going Regina, it's getting dark and everyone must be worried for us in the castle" Emma said. "Princess Emma its right, we should get going, your palace is less than a 20 min walk from here".


End file.
